Platónica
by Caarla Black
Summary: Me gusta una persona, pero a esa persona no le gusto yo. Fin.


**Hola :D.**

**Bueno veran, esta historia no es del reto de Rojo y Negro, es una historia por aparte que bueno, se me ocurrio mientras trataba de imaginar a Gaius xD, pero falle en el intento. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecer a J.K Rowling, yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

— Rose, Rose Weasley… — suspiró el muchacho, recordando el nombre de su amada.

A su lado su amigo sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos, nunca cambiaría.

Mientras cruzaban los pasillos, para entrar a la clase de herbología, un olor, inconfundible para el primer muchacho, impactó con su sentido del olfato: Un olor a fresa.

Ella estaba cerca.

Quizás, solo quizás, hoy sería el día que se le declararía. Ignorando a su amigo, y a la vez ignorando a las chicas que lo veían prácticamente derritiéndose, sin mirar a nadie, siguió el aroma, no parecía estar lejos.

Dobló en una de las esquinas del pasillo, y finalmente la vio: su piel marmolea, su cabello pelirrojo perfectamente recogido en un adorable rodete con un listón rosa, sus piernas largas y estilizadas, un uniforme correctamente puesto, con la parte inferior de la camisa escondida dentro de la falda, haciendo resaltar una pequeña cintura. Pero lo que más resalta de todo, es un rostro limpio de maquillaje, tan naturalmente bello y poseedor de varias pecas que opacan levemente la piel, y esos ojos… de un azul tan eléctrico que resultaban ser muy atrapante. Tan hermosa como siempre.

En el pasillo había pocas personas y ella estaba distraída, observando por una las grandes ventanas. De perfil se podía apreciar más las curvas de sus rosados labios. Lo más extraño era que ninguno de sus muchos primos y primas no se encontraban con ella, sobre todo Albus Potter y Lucy Weasley, o sus inseparables amigas, Agnes Brown y Carlie Zalvattore.

Estaba sola, y fue entonces que el quizás del muchacho se desvaneció y convirtió en su única oportunidad. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que cualquier otro se le adelante. Justo cuando iba a avanzar para llegar a ella, una sombra muy cerca de él lo interrumpió chocando su hombro. No hizo falta observar mucho, supo de quién se trataba: Scorpius Malfoy. El estúpido príncipe de Slytherin, golpeador del equipo de Quidditch, y por el cual muchas chicas -aunque varias también estaban obsesionadas con él- babeaban.

Estaba por retomar su camino en dirección al amor de su vida, pasando por alto el intento fallido de Malfoy en alterarlo, pero una vez más fue interrumpido, no por alguien más, solo fue él quien se interrumpió nuevamente. Observó con verdadero horror lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos grises, y era como si hubiera sido en cámara lenta: El Slytherin caminó en dirección a Rose, tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola girar.

Y es allí donde empezó su verdadera agonía; Scorpius la aprisionó contra el ventanal, pasando ambas manos por aquella hermosa y delicada cintura, ella no opuso resistencia alguna y sólo se dejó hacer. Y la besó, tan profundamente, tan íntimamente, y el muy bastardo de Malfoy parecía querer llevar las cosas a otro extremo y la pelirroja, agitada, se separó de él, para no llamar -más de lo que ya lo hicieron- la atención.

El moreno no pudo seguir viendo. Estaba ofendido por lo que recién había presenciado, estaba disgustado y claramente molesto. Justo en ese momento sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

— Vladimir... tiene novio. — el chico castaño de rizos no logró disfrazar su sonrisa.

— No me jodas, Lancaster. — soltó bufando y moviendo agresivamente su hombro en un intento de soltarse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Rose Weasley estaba por pasar a su lado, tomada de la mano con Malfoy. Sin embargo ella lo ignoró. Fue Scorpius quien lo vio, con esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante, y se giró levemente, sin que la chica se diese cuenta, y le mostró el dedo del medio al moreno. Antes de que hubiese podido pensar o reaccionar, las campanas del cambio de hora sonaron.

— ¡Vladimir, Spencer, apúrense o llegaremos tarde! -Cassandra tomó a ambos chicos de las manos, y los arrastró junto con ella.

Vladimir observó a su amigo, y él solo negó con la cabeza preocupado: No, no tenía que haber otro corazón roto. Era mejor que Cassandra no supiera sobre lo ocurrido.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: Bueno Vladimir no es el Vladimir de R&N. Probablemente lo incluya en otra historia dando mas detalles de él, es uno de mis OC favoritos xD. **** Bueno también los personajes son personalmente distinto,pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado.  
**


End file.
